Alladin
by Davin1214
Summary: Story of alladin based on macbeth


There once lived a young man named alladin. He had a good life. Being one of the closest advisors to the king, and married to the king's daughter. Alladin liked his life, he had a loving wife, helped make decisions in the kingdom, and was able to help those that needed it. But one night Alladin had a strange dream. In the dream he was standing in front of a giant glowing cave. The cave was shaped like a lions head, as he entered the cave he saw a golden lamp on a stand. As alladin got closer and closer, he started to see something. He saw people being murdered by a strange figure. As he approached the lamp a final picture flashed before his eyes, a crown. He knew not what it meant, but felt this urge that he needed it. Alladin picked the lamp and opened the lid. He saw a strange liquid substance in it, a red substance. The liquid gave off a strong odor, one he recognized. It was blood. He immediately dropped the lamp, the blood spilled out slowly. Alladin could hear faint voices telling him, "stop" and "don't do it". The voices grew louder and the blood started shooting out. The room started to fill up. Alladin started to run for the entrance but it has closed. He banged on the door and yelled.

"Someone help me!"

But no one could hear his screams, the blood was now at his neck. Alladin thought this was the end. The blood now encasing his head, but he wasn't drowning. He was still conscious, Alladin knew the dream wasn't over. Alladin started to swim around, he could now hear more voices and see red figures. All the figures were the same, and all the voices were the same. Alladin was very confused but still he kept swimming. Alladin saw something in the distance, it was the crown. As Alladin approached it the red figures got closer to him. When Alladin attempted to touch the crown, the voices in his head started screaming.

"Don't do it, just leave it!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, I have done nothing wrong"

A black figure approaches.

"Oh but Alladin how little you know."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'll give you this, you shall lose the thing most dear to you, and you'll cause it and your downfall."

The black figure stabbed Alladin in he chest and floated away. Alladin was able to see the figures face and could not believe what he saw.

"Wait I need answers, what does that mean? What is with this crown? Answer me!"

As Alladin tried to swim after the black figure he was overwhelmed by he red figures. They started pilling up on top of him, Alladin could hear them.

"You could have saved me, why didn't you help me."

As Alladin was being dragged down he could see it, what he wanted from the beginning, the crown, he needed it. When Alladin was too overwhelmed by the red figures he awoke.

"Hey honey, what's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I feel like I have my dear jasmine."

"Well don't sulk in bed too long we have stuff to do today."

Alladin got up and went take a shower, and brushed his teeth. He headed to the dining room and sat down.

"What's for breakfast jasmine?"

"Your favorite, waffles"

Even as Alladin was eating his breakfast he couldn't get the dream out his head, mainly the crown. The crown perplexed him, he wanted it. He knew he had to have it, but he didn't even know what to do to get it. Only two things from the dream stayed with him, the black figure and the crown. Alladin decided he would go out and look for the cave to see if he can repeat his dream. He was told by an old man that there is a cave that'll rise at dawn. As Alladin was searching for the cave, there was a problem. Sunset came and there are as no cave. Alladin started to head home wasting little time. While Alladin was leaving he heard a voice again.

"Where are you headed Alladin?"

"Who said that?"

"Don't you want to know what it means Alladin?"

"Yes, now tell me who are you?"

"I shall take you to which you seek."

"Well then where is it?"

"Right here."

The ground beneath Alladin started rise up.

"This is what you seek, is it not?"

Alladin was amazed by the giant cave, and just like his dream it was glowing and shaped like a lions head. Alladin started to walk inside and a strong odor immediately hits him. It was the same smell from the dream. And just like the dream there was a golden lamp on a stand in the middle of the room. When Alladin approached it, he was hesitating. Alladin recalled the dream and wondered if this was really worth it. He remembered the whole reason he did this, it's all about the crown. Alladin knew he needed to do this. He opened the lid but there wasn't any blood in the lamp just smoke. The lamp began to float and the smoke shot out. The smoke molded into an old man.

"Who is it that has awoken me?"

"It is I Alladin. You can tell me what I seek to know?"

"I am genie, a being as old as time itself, I have knowledge far beyond your own existence. I awake every 100 years, there was once a man just like you."

"Fine then tell me what does the crown mean?"

"My boy Alladin you've had a vision. I see you couldn't catch on, you fool."

"You going to tell me about it or just waste my time."

"The crown means your destined to be king, but not hereditary you must do an unspeakable deed."

"You don't mean murder do you?"

"Figure it out, and I'm guessing you want to know the meaning of the black figure?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I know all, but do you know who it is?"

"Yes but I can not believe it how could that happen?"

"That you must figure out yourself for my time here is up and you should hurry before the entrance closes."

Alladin looked back and noticed the entrance was closing. The genie disappeared into the air. Alladin ran as fast as he could, the entrance was almost closed. Alladin slides and slips under the door narrowly escaping. The cave started to go back into the ground never to awaken till 100 years. Alladin is now heading back to the kingdom. When he reaches the kingdom he knows what must be done, but will he be able to do it? Alladin thinks a lot about whether he should or not. The thought of the crown never leaving his head, it just eats away at him calling him. Alladin could bear it no more, he decides that he must. Alladin must murder the king to gain the crown. Time passes and Alladin plans to stay in the castle doing some extra work, but his real plan is to murder the king. As the night went on Alladin waited patiently for the king to fall asleep. Every now and then he walked past the kings room and was too scared to check if he was asleep. Alladin was running out of time, so he decided to slip in the kings room. Alladin went next to the king and pulled out a dagger. Alladin paused and stared at the king, he was questioning whether he should still do this. Alladin then held up the dagger and said forgive me my king. Alladin then plunged the dagger through the kings chest. He couldn't believe what he had just done, years roll down his eyes. The man that gave him a job and cared for him, was murdered. How was Alladin going to tell jasmine. He has a plan, he'll plant the knife on Jakar the only advisor higher than him. Alladin snuck into jakars room and slipped the knife into jakars drawer. Alladin waited till morning, hoping everything goes as planned. When morning came the guards found the king murdered. They questioned all the people in the castle at night. Alladin suggested jakar since he was next in line to be king. The guards went search his room and found the knife, the head guard could not believe it. Jakar told them they were all crazy. But it didn't matter they had all the evidence they needed. Jakar was to be executed the next day. Alladin went down to talk to Jakar in the jail cell.

"Why you did it Jakar?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Hmmmm that's questionable, if not you then who?"

"Why have you come here?"

"Just to have a little chat with the kings murderer."

"You know I would never do such an act."

"I do believe you, but what can I do?"

"What is your real purpose here?"

"To tell you that you are a fool, Jakar."

"Your making no sense Alladin."

"You are a fool, it was me, I did it."

"You monster how could you, he cared for you."

"It was a small price paid for a greater cause."

"You will not get away with this!"

"We'll see but you won't live to know."

The very next day jakar was executed, he was beheaded in the middle of town. Alladin was then made king. Alladin felt guilty that he killed the king and got jakar murdered. But he thought it was for the greater good. About a month later his guilt had totally disappeared he liked being king. Everyone praised him, except one.

"Alladin I don't think I can go on any longer."

"What is the matter my dear, are you sick?"

"Yes sick of all this guilt."

"What are you guilty of my dear?"

"I know you murdered my father, don't try to deny, I heard you talking to jakar."

"So you plan on telling the guards?"

"Yes, for I cannot live with this on my conscious. I must come clean."

"You will do no such thing."

"I'm sorry, I must."

"Then i am sorry for what I must do."

Alladin stabs jasmine

"I've worked to hard for this crown, I'm not going to let you ruin it. I love you my sweet."

Alladin lays down jasmine.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

As the guards are patrolling the castle they notice the strong odor. They open the doors to the kings room and find a dead jasmine. The guards race around looking for a murderer. No one seems to be the blame but wait where is the king. The guards spot him running out of the kingdom.

"After him!"

The guards chase down Alladin to a cliff.

"Stop right there king, you are under arrest for the murder of Queen Jasmine."

"I don't deserve to live I have caused so much misery. Why do we do the things we do? What drives us to go to the lengths of murder just to reach our goal. I say good bye to you all."

Alladin jumps off the cliff, but before he hits the waters what he strived for most flashes before his eyes. His souls is now at rest and he moves on in peace.


End file.
